Fighting For What I Love
by mollyelisabethx
Summary: Lily realizes that she really likes James and he doesnt like her that way anymore at least that's what she thinks truth be told that James still likes Lily but is scared to jepordise their new found friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i dont own the characters!**

"POTTER!" I yelled for James Potter! Potter did the stupidest thing ever. He had the nerve to send me a dozen roses and a note that said:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Lily is a red head

Will you go out with

Me, Evans?

Potter came around the corner with his glasses askew over his hazel eyes with his ebony hair disheveled. "What's wrong, Evans? Oh, and what is the answer to my question?" he asked with mock concern.

"I WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH YOU, POTTER, IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! And what that is wrong is the fact that you exist! Sound familiar??" I yelled at him.

"No luck, Prongs," said ebony haired Sirius Black, his gray eyes full of amusement.

"I know, Padfoot, but, Lily, please consider this – Will you go with me to the end of the year ball?" James, I mean, Potter, asked me.

"No, James, I will not go with you."

"You called me 'James'!"

"No I called you 'Potter'!"

"No, you perfectly called Prongs 'James', Lils," interjected mousey colored hair Remus Lupin.

"Thank you, Moony," Potter said. "Now, Lily, will you go out with me?"

"Oh my god, NO! I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU! EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH!" I screamed at him.

I ran to the Gryffindor common room and up the dormitory steps. I had just called Potter "James"! What had I done? Was I starting to like James? Or was I?

"Hey, Lily," my brown haired friend, Mary McKinnon said as she came into the dormitory, closely followed by my blonde hair friend, Lizzie Brown.

"What's wrong, Lils?" Lizzie asked.

I had tears coming down my face. "I think I might like James." I squeaked out as I pulled my read hair into a pony tail.

"Honey, that isn't a surprise. You have been staring at him more and yelling at him less. On the bright side, everyone knew this day would come." I looked up and there was Alice Prewett staring at me. She was my bestest friend ever, we went to school together when we were little.

"But, Alice, I am supposed to _**HATE**_ him! I can't like him…."

"Your only choice is Snivilly."

"I don't like Sn-Severus. Actually I hate him." In our fifth year he called me a….. Mudblood.

"Lily, just go out with him once and then you decide if you like James or not. Oh, and are you coming to watch your favorite chaser and seeker practice?" Lizzie stated as she went down the steps to the common room. Lizzie is the Gryffindor seeker while our bespeckled friend was a chaser. I followed her down the steps and out onto the Quidditch field. I took a seat in the stands and watched the team come out onto the pitch.

The practice was really good. Lizzie knocked James off his broom and scared him half to death. Alice, Mary, and I went to cracking up at him. He looked up at us. I felt my face going beet red. I bet it really clashes with my hair. James smiled and flew up at us and yelled, "Evans, why is your face red? Is it because of me?" I blushed a deeper shade of red as my bespeckled friend flew away.

Sirius and Remus showed up and we waved at them and they waved at us and walked out to talk to James. What ever they said it looked like it gave him a serious blow (no pun intended). His face had a pained and worried expression. I ran down to the field to see what was wrong. Alice and Mary right behind me the whole way.

"James, what is it?" Alice asked.

"Lily, here's you a letter." Remus said.

"Here you go, Lils." Sirius said.

I opened it:

Dear Lily,

I am so sorry but someone of your kind has murdered our parents. Vernon and I will not take care of you so you will have to stay with someone else this summer. If you have to just stay at that freak school.

Sincerely,

Petunia Dursley

I went to crying right in front of everyone. Someone had murdered my parents. Only one type of person would kill them – Death Eaters. Tuney didn't care if that I was alright and needed anyone. She didn't love me anymore. Life just isn't fair anymore. I really wanted to be with my friends but I also wanted to be alone all at the same time. Everyone was looking at me while Remus read the letter aloud. I was so scared. If they killed my parents then they will eventually try to get me. As this realization hit me I went to crying harder. When Remus was done I felt someone's arms around me. I looked up into the most beautiful hazel eyes.

"Everything will be okay, Lils." He reassured me as he led me back up to the Castle. I couldn't stop crying. I finally made him stop and sat down on the entrance steps. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. I heard foot steps coming but I knew that it was my friends and the Quidditch team. I sat there and cried my heart out for who knew how long. James kept his arms around me the whole time. I was thankful when he told everyone to leave. They kept saying "I'm sorry" but they didn't know how I felt. When I was finally done crying it was really dark outside.

"James, what time is it? How long have I been crying? Did it all really happen?" I kept muttering these questions over and over. I was hoping that the last one was no.

"Lily, I'm so sorry. My dad past away a year ago and it hurt me really bad. At least you have the memories of them to keep you okay. I'm sorry I don't know the time but you probably need to go and talk to Dumbledore. If you want I'll go with you to talk to him."

I didn't know about his dad. I felt so bad for yelling at him now.

"James, if you don't want to you don't have to come with me. I'll be fine by myself."

I started to walk away to show that I would be fine but I felt his hand in mine as soon as I started walking. I smiled and blushed at the touch. When I looked at him he smiled. I finally saw the real James Potter and he saw the real me not the one who had her guard up all the time but the real one. When this realization hit it almost made me cry that I would ever try to hurt such a really nice guy.

"Lily, I have one question. Do you want to be friends?" he asked. I wasn't expecting that question. But I would really want to be friends.

I nodded. "I'd like that." As I said this his smiled turned into a full blown grin. In the moon light I just realized that he had tears in his eyes too. I reached up with my free hand and wiped away his tears. When I did that I felt him give a little jump. I let out a half laugh. James reached with his free hand and wiped my tears away with his finger tips. It sent a shiver down my spine. Before I realized it we were at Dumbledore's office.

"Um….Do you know the password?" I asked James.

"Fizzing Whizbees." He said to the gargoyle. All of the sudden I was looking at a spiral staircase. We stepped on and were going up in circles. When we reached the door I knocked.

"Come in." we heard Dumbledore say. When we stepped in James led me to a chair across from him and explained the situation to Dumbledore. When he was done he handed him the letter. As he read it James sat on the arm of my chair and kept looking at me. I mean I was about to start crying again but I tried really hard to hold it together.

"Miss Evans, do you have anything to say to this?"

"Professor, I think that Death Eaters killed them to get to me. After that I stopped being Snape's friend he has been hanging out with the wrong crowd and they threatened…." I couldn't bring myself to finish. They had threatened my family but I thought they were bluffing.

"Her family." James finished for me. I was so grateful that he was there.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, why didn't you tell me about the threat?" he questioned. "I heard about it but I didn't know that it was real if I did we could have prevented this from happening. Now where do you want to stay over the summer? I am sorry to say that you can't stay here."

"She could stay with my mom and me." James said all of the sudden. Truth be told I was thinking about that very option but Alice would be very disappointed that I didn't choose her but James under stood how I felt.

"I would like to stay there, Professor, if it isn't too much of a problem." I said before I thought it through. I wasn't really ashamed of my answer but you know, if James knew how I felt which I am not even sure how I feel but he would know that I wanted to stay there with the only person who knew how I felt. Alice doesn't, Mary doesn't, and Lizzie definitely doesn't. All the other Marauder's definitely doesn't know how that I feel, James is the only one and I don't feel too bad about that.

"That isn't too much of a problem. I will send a letter to Mrs. Potter. She probably won't mind you at all. I have heard that she always wanted a daughter." At these words James literally took those to heart. But then he saw Dumbledore's eyes, they were twinkling, and his smile. James just got his first joke played on him and I was literally about to crack up when McGonagall came threw the door.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, what is the meaning of not being in the tower??" she said with a glare that if looks could kill we would be dead by now. I scooted back in my chair and James was literally about to have a cow.

"Minerva, if you don't mind and sit down I will explain everything. Now you two may leave and go and get some rest." He said and we knew we didn't have any choice. As we exited his office James took my hand and led me the shortest route to the common room. When we entered the room all my friends and the Quidditch team James must have gave them a look that said "don't bring up the subject. I was so tired. I said bye to everyone and went up to my bed. When I reached my bed I took a drink of Dreamless Sleep. As soon as my head hit my pillow I was sound asleep.

* * *

**plz R-E-V-I-E-W! this is my first fanfic so plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!**

James and I had been friends for a couple of weeks now and he still hasn't asked me to go out with him. I was sorta thankful that he hadn't but you know, that was his thing and I felt like that he had forgotten that it was his sort of thing to bug me to death.

"What'cha doing?" he asked one night. I was sitting beside the fire in the common room reading. I had the most comfortable chair in the place and he was proboly wanting it.

"Nothing much. Why?" I couldn't help but ask. He always tried to get me to try something new and right now I think that I needed that! Like the other day he "forced" me to ride a broom stick. I almost fell off but since I was riding with him I was fine. I had a feeling that he didn't want me to fall. I knew that if I had fell he would have blamed himself.

"Well, how do you feel about sneaking down to the kitchens to get a midnight snack."

"How late is it anyways?" I lost track of time all the time when I read. I just get so caught up in it that I feel like that I am living the same life as the main character. For some reason I am living the same life with out even reading the book. James is just like the main character's true love. Are we meant to be?? or are we?

"Midnight. So what do you say, midnight snack??"

"Sure why not!" Truth be told I was really hungry I skipped dinner to read and it was catching up on me.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my comfy chair. I dropped my book, sadly. When we exited the tower he draped the Invisibility Cloak on us and took out a strange looking piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He muttered to it as he put the tip of his wand to it. The whole school suddenly appeared….the Marauder's Map.

"Filch is in his office, good. Peeves is in the third floor corridor. We'll be able to bypass him easily. Don't look so worried. We won't get caught. Well at least I don't think we will." That didn't help with the whole thinking thing. I wanted to one hundred percent sure that we weren't going to get caught. I was worried about how that this would go on my permanent record. Trust me I want a clean permanent record!! Plus I don't want to have detention with James.

"_Lumos._" I muttered. I really don't like the darkness inside this castle. James looked at me and I just rolled my eyes. He didn't know about the scared of the dark thing yet! I personally don't want to tell him.

"Lily, are you scared??" he teased. I didn't think that it was very nice but you never know there may be ghouls and such behind every corner. I guess you can tell I was raised by muggles.

"No I am not. Are you?"

"No I am not scared. What do you feel like?? Ice cream? Cake? Treacle tart? Milk and cookies?" he asked.

"Milk and cookies." I replied. I can't resist my cookies and milk! I love chocolate cookies. They for some strange reason remind me of James's eyes.

"Me, too." Apparently we reached the kitchens. I had been thinking so much that I had lost track of where we were and the time again. Every time I am around James I loose track of everyone and everything. He had some weird way of dazzling me and making me fall for him when we shouldn't be together. Or are we meant to be?? **(A/N: I love asking these strange little questions! And always the answer is yes! Well for now it is anyways! Lol!)**

"Lils, welcome to the kitchens!" James said this like it was the most amazing thing in the world. He apparently didn't think that I would ever make it down here. All of the little house elves were just buzzing around. They were all "Miss, would you like some cookies?" it was so cute! Then I realized that they didn't get any wages. I felt so bad for them.

"James, do they get any wages or anything??" I asked.

"Lily, I don't think that they do. Very seldom is there an elf that wants wages but the one I knew passes away a couple of years ago. Old age got to him, I guess." He said staring off into space like reliving an old memory.

"Miss, here is your cookies."

"Thank you. James here you go." I said while dividing the plate in half and pouring us two glasses of milk. Chocolate milk, my favorite. James smiled at the look on my face. I couldn't help but smile. He knew my favorite milk and my favorite cookies.

"You know, James, when you were my stalker it paid off. But I sadly don't know anything about you." I said. I felt so bad about never giving him a chance.

"I know. I got an idea lets play twenty questions." He had a mischievous grin on his face.

"What is your favorite color?" I started.

"Red, yours?"

"Gold. What is your favorite sport?"

"Quidditch, yours?"

"Quidditch. What is your favorite subject?"

"Transfiguration, yours?"

"Potions. Where is your favorite place?"

"Hogwarts, yours?"

"Hogwarts. Who is your closest friend?"

"Sirius, yours?"

"Alice. Who is your best friend of the opposite sex?"

"You, yours?"

"You, too. What is your best memory?"

"You and I flying on my broom, yours?"

"Same here. Do you want to be a Head next year?" We have so much in common that it is literally scaring me!

"Not really, you?"

"Only if you are, because it's either you or Remus. What do you want to be when you get older?" I couldn't help but ask that question.

"Auror, you?" I was shocked at his answer.

"Same here. Do you think that we need to be on our way to the common room?"

"Yep. Moony would have a cow if we didn't show up in time for classes which start in 5 hours." He laughed.

We left the kitchens and kept talking about a bunch of random things on the way up to the tower. I didn't know that we have so many things in common. We both were each other's closest guy and female friend but you know we both had the same memories and favorite place to be. I really like him but I think that he doesn't like me that way anymore. I really hope that he would ask me to that ball again. I really want to go with him, but I think that he has moved on. Why did he do that? Was this friendship what that caused this? All sorts of questions were going through my head. Did I like him a lot? Just as friends? More? I was so confused that I almost forgot to jump the vanishing step.

"Good night, Lils," James said as we started to part our ways.

"Good night, James." I said as I went up to my dormitory. I opened and closed the door quietly to not wake up my friends. I crawled into bed and fell a sleep instantly. I dreamed alright. Guess who the dreams were about? You guessed right James sodding Potter.

**plz REVIEW! i beg you! okay i dont beg but i will bribe with chocolate chip cookies and chocolate milk!!**


	3. Author's note plz read!

**i am sorry but i was wondering if that you wanted me to continue this story and sorry for the long update but i have a major case of writers block! i am so sorry!! so if you want me to continue review!!**


	4. Chapter 3 sry for the wait!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!**

**Sorry for the long wait! I have been busy cleaning and organizing!**

**PLZ R&R!**

I woke up and Alice was jumping up and down with a present in her hand.

"Al, what is it?" Then it hit me. Today was Halloween. Her and Frank Longbottom's two year anniversary. "Never mind. Happy anniversary." James and I have been friends for a whole month now, but it'd only felt like a day. When I am with him, the time flies. He still hadn't asked me that darn question. I just know that once he asks me I will say yes. I want him to know how I feel but then again….what if it affects out friendship? Alice doesn't think that it will. Trust me when it comes to relationships she know everything. Her and Frank were in the same predicament as me and James. They made it work. But then again they never hated each other…..

"Lils, what's wrong? You look like your going to throw a fit." Alice looked really serious.

"Do you think that James freaking Potter still loves me?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, yes, he still loves you but he doesn't want you to feel awkward around him. He will never hurt you. Trust me. Frank has to tolerate James's complaints about how he loves you but you don't feel the same way. But James won't take it if you just say yes to his darn question, because you feel bad about turning him down all those years. He wants you to fight. He wants you to fight like he fought. You have to cram five years of fighting into this year and next year."

"Al, are you serious? I don't know how to fight. Just forget it for now. We need to go down to breakfast. I don't want to be late for Minnie's class." Apparently the Marauders have rubbed off on me, only they call McGonagall "Minnie".

Alice looked at me finny, but I rolled my eyes. I got out of bed and started getting dressed. Since today was Halloween, I wore orange and black socks. This holiday really clashes with my hair, but oh well. Alice insisted on French braiding my hair so that it wouldn't be "in my way". I don't know her definition of "in my way" but I knew it couldn't be good. She kept going around me looking me over "making sure I was up to par". She has some of the strangest phrases.

"Alice, I look fine. We _**HAVE**_ to hurry and get to breakfast or we will be late for Transfiguration. You know I don't want to be late!" I finished as I was running down the dormitory steps to breakfast. I wasn't watching where I was going which resulted in me crashing into somebody.

"I'm so, so, so sorry," I said as I was trying to stand up but he just pulled me back down on top of him.

"It's okay, Lils," said the person I ran into. I felt really comfortable here it was, like my body molded with his.

"James, did I hurt you?" I couldn't help but ask. He was smiling from ear to ear. His hazel eyes were dancing with amusement. I just couldn't help for smiling. He always does that to me. Every time I just see him in the hallway, I just can't help but smile. It was like It's like he was my personal ray of sunshine.

"What do you think, Miss Lily? Do you think that I am hurt? Well don't worry your pretty little head off. I am only bruised on my backside." James said with a HUGE smile on his face. This made me do go into a big giggling fit. He was joking about the whole "I only bruised my backside" bit. "What is so funny? Lily, I smiled and you started cracking up a laughing. How is that funny? I really want to know!"

"Well, first, I was already on the verge of laughing and then that smile sent me over the edge. I really need to get up. You do know that we are about to be late to Minnie's class."

"Minnie?" James asked with a questioning smile.

"You guys have rubbed off on me. I can't stop acting like that you people. I say 'Minnie' and 'Marauder at heart' in my letters to home. But you know I guess that since that all of us are best friends that it doesn't really matter."

"Lily, yes we are all best friends, but you do know that you are an honorary member. , don't you? (that's how I'd put it anyways) Okay, you don't have a nickname, but you don't need one." he said this as I was getting up.

"We've got to go. We have already missed breakfast just talking!" I yelled at him as I grabbed his hand and helped him up. As soon as he was up we were running. I didn't let go of his hand until we were almost to Transfiguration. H ; his hand felt nice in mine. _Lily, what are you thinking? You have to fight but you don't want to at the same time. _I argued with my self all the way to Transfiguration. What do I do??

**I know this chapter is short but I have writer's block! Thanks for the reviews last chapter! I beg you! hands out free milk and cookies!**

**-Molly-**


	5. Chapter 4 sry for the wait again

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long between updates but even though it's summer I have to clean ALL the time so please don't yell at me! *hands out free milk and cookies for not yelling* I beg for mercy! .lol. but I mean it! and please review!**

Chapter 4

!James's POV!

As we walked into Transfiguration, Sirius jumped up and looked at Lily and me. We were a little late but that was because we chose not to eat breakfast and be late all the way. Moony looked at us strange and we sat down. Lily sat by Lizzie and I sat by Pete. Lizzie and Lily are so close that they are almost like sisters but then again they aren't. Padfoot's stomach started growling. EVERYONE HEARD IT! He apparently missed breakfast, too. I wonder if he was snogging the daylights out of his Ravenclaw girlfriend, whose name escapes me. Minnie looked like she was going to yell at him. Mary, Lily, Alice, and Lizzie started cracking up. We had only been in class fifteen minutes but yet we hadn't done anything.

"Class, today we are doing partial human transfiguration. Now get to work." Minnie hadn't told us how but we had already done this a week ago so we knew how. Lily started walking over to me because we got to choose partners and I wanted to be hers but I didn't think that she wanted to be mine.

"Potter, now, umm, do you want to be my partner," Lily asked. She hadn't called me "Potter" in weeks. I gulped loudly and then I saw that she started smiling.

"Sure, Evans, why not." I retorted. She stopped smiling and got an evil look in her eyes. Those beautiful emerald green eyes…. _Snap out of it, Potter! _ My conscious kept telling me every time I looked at her.

"Okay, James, let's get to work. Now I will go first so stand still while I transfigure you." She said with an evil glint in her beautiful, penetrating emerald eyes…. _Snap out of it! NOW! _ I really hate my conscious! She said the incantation and my world felt and looked like that it was growing.

"Hey, look at what Lily did!" Mary yelled.

"James is a cute little ferret isn't he?" My Lily-flower had to ask. Wait! A ferret? HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP I'M A FERRET!

"Lily, why did you turn Prongs here into a ferret? I mean Lizzie was about to do it to me but only PARTIAL not FULL!" Sirius said between fits of laughter. NOTE TO SELF: HURT SIRIUS BLACK!

"Padfoot, James probably deserved it. Lils, did he deserve it?" Remus asked. _Thank the lord for Moony. _

"Yes he did. He caused me not to eat breakfast." Lily said but smiling. She was joking wasn't she? Oh, dear lord of mercy. What has gotten to her.

"Sirius, I think that we were a bad influence on her." Peter spoke up. _Since when did he make since, then again… wait a minute! WE ARE A BAD INFLUENCE ON HER! Oh dear god!_

"Yes you were!" Lizzie snapped but jokingly. _Have they all forgotten that I am a ferret? Oh as soon as I am a human again then they will get it. I mean really! Miss Evans better be running for it!_

"Geesh, Miss Elizabeth Brown, but you know we don't mean to be. It's just our nature to corrupt all of these young minds. But you know you could make up for that comment by accompanying me to Hogsmeade this weekend." Sirius said.

"First of all, DON'T CALL ME MISS ELIZABETH BROWN AGAIN!" Lizzie screeched. "Second of all, NO I WON'T GO WITH YOU, YOU INSUFERTABLE IDIOT! And third of all don't you have a girlfriend?" _She has officially lost it! But Sirius really does like her but she just won't see him eye to eye. What am I saying? Or thinking for that matter? I really hate my conscious right now. UGH! But she does have a point of Sirius having a girlfriend. How could he forget that? or did he break up with her? I'll totally have to ask him when I get out of this! _

"Lizzie, calm down I will fix him when class is over so now please do this to Sirius it would be really funny to see him run around like, oh I don't know, a snake. Make it green too because Slytherin colors look really good on him." Mary stage whispered to her.

I thought that I had to worn Padfoot but how? I couldn't scratch something on a piece of parchment, can I? Well it is worth the try. I still don't have the hang of walking on all fours even though I am a stag. But my Lily-flower doesn't know that but this long body is getting on my nerves but I guess it is worth it! But the question is how I am going to get on the desk? But oh well.

!Sirius's POV!

Poor Prongs and Henrietta, my stomach. She is so, so, so hungry. Why, why, why did I have to skip breakfast and kiss my horrible ex-girlfriend whose name escapes me? I'll have to ask Moony later. Why is James the ferret making his way over here? He looks uncomfortable. Is he uncomfortable in this new form of his because I need to explain to Miss Lily that even though she is friends with him that she needs to get over the whole fact that even though James may love her that she doesn't need to treat him this way. But then again this is sort of funny. He really looks like that he needs to be a stag but I want to be turned into a dog but I probably wont get this wish now will I? I think not! Uh, oh. Mary is coming over here. What is with that look? James is now running like that his life depends on it! Or better yet like MY life depends on it! What has Lily planted into Mary's head? WHAT? I think that we have been a bad influence on her too. But we never hang out with her. LILY! She is the influence! Oh, well. James is really sprinting now. He looks like that I need to run for it. I turned on my heal and am running around the room but not soon enough. My world has enlarged. Then again why can't I feel my legs? WHY? I am a SNAKE! That is why. Ugh!

!Lizzie's POV!

I started laughing as soon as Mary turned Black into a green snake with silver stripes! James won't stop running around like an idiot. He is a cute ferret but Lily has to turn him back sadly. Why won't Sirius freaking Black stop asking me out? I mean he is going out (at least I think he is!) with Mary's cousin Julie. I mean how much of a jerk can he be? I mean he is going out with someone and then he asks me out? Does he like me? Why am I worrying? While I was thinking about this Peter walked over.

"Hey, whose your partner?" Peter asked. Does he have a partner or am I just his last resort or am I the first one asked?

"I don't have one." I replied kindly not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Would you be mine?" he asked like that he wasn't sure if that I wanted to be his partner or not.

I smiled. "Sure, why not?" I couldn't help but feel sorry for him I mean he has some of the most arrogant friends but Remus isn't that bad. He actually is the nicest one out of all of them. James is alright considering that he isn't annoying Lily anymore. Okay he started to annoy her at the beginning of the year. Lily really likes him. Why won't she just ask him out her self? Hmmm? Well she needs to. He really likes her. What am I thinking? This is probably the same thing with Black. This is starting to give me a head ache. Okay I need to just focus on Peter right now and then I will be on my way of thinking of ways for Lily and James to get together.

"Okay, Lizzie, do you want to go first? Because I don't really know the incantation that well." He said like that he was apologizing.

"Sure." I replied. I really hate being his partner because I am his in every class. Lily used to be and Remus sometimes switches with me. I said the incantation and he was part Peter and part pooch. He really had a weird expression on his face. I wonder why. I reversed it and I braced my self for being sent to the Hospital. I didn't feel anything. Did he already say it? I looked at my self and I was still me. I looked around and every body was staring at something. What was it? Then I saw it. Lily had changed James back and they were…..

!Lily's POV!

I changed James back after seeing that he didn't think that it was funny. He really was a cute ferret. But he looked even cuter when that his hair was disheveled and his glasses askew. What was getting to me? When I looked at him his hazel eyes locked with mine and it was like I couldn't see anybody else when he was looking at me that way. What was that look in his eyes? What was he feeling? Anger? Compassion? Rage? Love? No he wasn't feeling that he didn't love me. I didn't love him. Okay I did but that is beside the point. He couldn't feel that way about me. At least after today he shouldn't. That's when it happened and I didn't see it happen. He…..

**Okay R-E-V-I-E-W! What do you think happened in Transfiguration? Does Lizzie like Sirius? What is going on? Well your reviews will help me decide what I want to happen. Okay I know that they do something. But what is it? *I beg please review and I hand out free milk and cookies!***


End file.
